


For You (A Otayuri one-shot)

by Starlight_88



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 12:57:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9236162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlight_88/pseuds/Starlight_88
Summary: Yuri has a surprise for Otabek that no one knows anything about or why.





	

It was a month after the Grand Prix. Yuri had won the gold for the fourth time in a row. Otabek had come second, falling behind Yuri by a three points. It was a close call, they both admit, but neither of them upset about it. In fact, it just made them more determined to beat the other and strengthened their relationship.

After the season had ended, Yakov decided to take a vacation to France. He suggested that Yuri take a try and take a break as well, but, since the old man would be away till the middle of February, there wasn't anything he could do to stop him. Besides, Yuri had a plan and only three weeks before that place would happen.

During the last week of January, Otabek made plans to come and visit Yuri for a week. He would be staying with Yuri and his grandfather in St. Petersburg. And, knowing the two, they'd go skating every day for hours.

To keep him busy during the time, Yuri took the steps to presume his plan. It required him waking up before the sun did and came home shortly before dinner was done. This continued for a week before his grandpa asked him what he was up to.

"It's a surprise," Yuri told him. "For Otabek."

His grandfather smiled. "In that case, go ahead. Have fun."

"Thanks, Grandpa," Yuri called, running out the door one morning.

From that day on, Yuri's grandpa woke up with him to make breakfast and packed a lunch before he left for the day.

Then came the day Otabek arrived. Yuri had been cleaning the house all day and the day before. The house was spotless, though Yuri was still convinced that there was dirt hiding in some places. After he had finished vacuuming the living room for the third time, his grandpa took every cleaning appliance away from him and locked him in his room.

"I'll let you out when your friend gets here," his grandpa informed, leaving his nineteen year old grandson pounding on his door.

It was another two hours before Otabek arrived. When his grandpa saw Otabek pull up on his bike, he went to unlock Yuri's door. When he opened it, he found the boy fast asleep on his bed. Smiling, he shut the door and went to greet Otabek.

"Nice to see you again, Otabek," he welcomed, opening the door.

"You too, Nikolai," Otabek said, giving him a rare smile.

"Yurochka's taking a nap right now. He's been awfully busy the past month."

Otabek's eyes frowned, now curious as to what his friend had been up to. The season was over, so what could he be up to?

"With what?" Otabek asked.

Nikolai shrugged. "He wouldn't tell. All he said was that it was a surprise."

Otabek was tempted to ask who it was for, but decided against it. If he wasn't willing to let his grandpa know what he was doing, he didn't want Otabek to know either.

Nikolai led Otabek down the hall to where he would be staying for the next week. On the bed in the room, Yuri's cat was sun bathing with a stuffed bear under her.

"Hey there, Kiska. It's been awhile."

The cat purred as Otabek rubbed it's fur. He left the cat to absorb the sunlight while he began to unpack his bag. Once he was done, he gave Kiska more attention. He lied on the bed and pulled the cat into his stomach. He pulled the bear under his arm, revealing a card. Otabek reached out to examine it.

The words were in Russian, of course, and looked to be handcrafted by Yuri himself. There was a picture that had been done in marker of the two of them skating on the ice. Otabek smiled, holding it against his chest. He loved the little things that Yuri did every time he came for a visit. Sometimes it was something simple like this, or it was a meal he had worked all day on. Otabek did the same thing when Yuri came to visit him as well.

As he lay on the bed stoking the cat on him and enjoying the silence, he heard a shriek from the kitchen. Seconds later, Yuri slid into the room, his long hair all tangled from his nap. Yuri stood there half asleep with his mouth open like he was still processing something.

"Morning, Yura," Otabek grinned.

"Wha... When?"

Otabek chuckled, tugging Yuri onto the bed with him and Kiska. Yuri, in his half asleep state, curled up against Otabek, starting to doze off. Otabek used one hand to pet the cat, and the other one to run a hand through Yuri's hair, untangling the strands. Yuri had fallen back asleep, relaxing into Otabek's kind touch.

\-----* * *-----

Two days after Otabek had arrived; Yuri decided it was time for his surprise. It was Monday, so the ice rink was closed, but he had a key to get in. The two boys had woken up late that morning, but their morning meal was still warm. While they ate, Yuri's grandpa asked them what their plan s were for the day.

"Don't know," Otabek said, looking at Yuri. "What are we doing today?"

"It's a surprise," Yuri smiled. Otabek glanced over at him, in a jokingly suspicious way.

"What are you up to, Yura?"

"Nothing, nothing..." he trailed off. He and Nikolai shared a look. Yuri silently gave him the answer and his grandpa smiled at him.

"You two have fun then. I have a few errands to run."

Nikolai left a few minutes before the boys did. They picked up their bags with skating gear and hoped onto Otabek's bike. Yuri sat behind him, holding onto him for safety.

Otabek knew where he was going, but took the long way there. He just wanted Yuri to hold him a little long, which Yuri didn't complain about. He enjoyed being close to older boy.

They parked in front of the ice rink and hurried to the door, locking the place up behind them. Without saying a word, they went to the locker room and dumped their bags and put on their skates. Before they went out onto the ice, Yuri told Otabek to wait five minutes before coming out. So he did as the blond commanded him.

Five minutes later, Otabek walked out to the rink. Yuri stood in the middle, looking as if he were about to perform.

"What are you doing?" Otabek chuckled.

Yuri let out a shaky breath he didn't know he'd been holding. "Just watch, Beka."

"I will," he breathed out, though Yuri barely heard him.

Taking a deep breath, Yuri pressed the play button on the remote. The radio that he had seat up on the edge of the rink began to play the song. He tossed the remote over, beginning his performance.

Otabek recognized the music. He remembered Yuri saying that he wanted to skate to it, but Yakov would never approve. Yet here he was, skating to the music he desired. From where he stood, he could see the emotions Yuri was feeling.

Happiness from music playing.

Peace from skating.

Passion from his moves.

Love from... something he couldn't quiet pin point.

Yuri jumped and landed gracefully like an elegant ballerina. All his spins and twirls were just as beautiful. While he watched, memorized by Yuri's performance, he noticed how he never once looked at him. He barely even glanced in his direction.

The song started to come to an end, as did the skating. Yuri stuck the final pose, his arms pointing right at Otabek. The song faded out, leaving the stadium silent. All that could be heard was Yuri's heavy breathing from the center of the rink and the sound of skates moving across the ice towards Otabek.

"So," Yuri panted, his gazed casted downwards. "What'd you think?"

"Beautiful," Otabek breathed, lost for words Yuri blushed. "Who choreographed it?"

"I did."

Otabek's eyes widened. "It was amazing. Where'd you get the inspiration?"

Yuri looked up at him, his face red, though Otabek couldn't tell if it was from the performance or the praise. He looked back down at his hands, now nervous for the reaction.

"I... I was thinking of you when I preformed," Yuri confessed. When Otabek didn't say anything, he continued speaking. "I plan on showing it to Yakov when he gets back and if he approves, I'm going to use it next season. And my theme is... is love."

"Love for...?"

"You," Yuri gulped. "Love for you."

The silence stretched on. Otabek stared at Yuri, and Yuri stared at his hands. They were shaking. He couldn't think of a time where he'd been this nervous in his entire life. If Otabek didn't say something soon, he knew he'd have a breakdown.

"Say something, Beka."

"I... I don't know what to say."

"What are you thinking, God damn it!" Yuri shouted, staring straight at Otabek. His eyes were filled with tears that were starting to fall. "Just say something so I know..."

Otabek reached over the short wall and pulled him into a hug. Yuri held back, hiding his face in his chest. Otabek ran one hand through his sweaty hair, knowing it would calm him a little. A minute into the hug, Otabek felt Yuri shaking beneath him.

"I'm sorry for making you cry. I just—I didn't know what to say. I feel the same for you, Yuri. I always have, so, please, stop crying. You're too beautiful for that."

Yuri slowly pulled away, smiling. He whipped his eyes, laughing. Otabek did the same was well, cupping his face. Despite his puffy red eyes and flushed face, he still looked flawless in Otabek's eyes.

Otabek leaned forward, pressing his lips to Yuri's forehead for a long moment. When pulled away from the small kiss, he rested his head on top of Yuri's blond head.

"I love you," Otabek whispered.

"I love you more," Yuri challenged. They both lightly laughed.

"I highly doubt that."


End file.
